


Share

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Drunk Twister, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, dp, explicit - Freeform, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alcohol and Team Free Will. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

It had been Dean’s idea to involved the whiskey and beers, and Sam’s idea to put on movies, which had quickly turned into music, Dean’s choice of course, which meant a healthy mix of Whitesnake, AC/DC, Metallica and Zeppelin. From there it had turned into a miniature party, and poor Cas was stuck with three drunk hunters, who had insisted on all manner of drinking games that the angel didn’t understand. Cas himself was pretty toasted, fast catching up to the drunkard state of the Winchesters and yourself.

So when you suggested Twister, it was the point at which things got way more interesting than you thought they ever would.

You and Sam were tangled in a messy heap on the mat with the coloured dots, and Cas was giving directions. Dean was practically rolled on the library table, howling with laughter at the positions you and Sam were having to contort yourselves into. The angel span the arrow on the board again. ‘Red, left hand.’

'You’re supposed to say the body part first.’ You grumbled, for the umpeenth time. Reaching over, you slammed your hand onto the red dot, looking up. It was then you noticed how close you were to Sam, your nose almost touching his, his warm breath caressing your lips.

How had you never seen how many different shades his eyes were – speckles of green and gold and brown all mixed together.

'Left leg, blue.’ Cas instructed.

Sam didn’t move, almost as enthralled by you as you were by him. Without thinking, you gravitated towards him, game forgotten, Cas’ voice unheard as you and Sam crashed to the ground in a drunken mess, lips pressed to each other’s.

Dean bounced up off the table, glaring. 'Hey!’

Sam immediately pushed you off, getting to his feet with an apologetic look. 'Sorry, Dean.’ He mumbled, avoiding looking at you.

'”Sorry Dean”?’ You asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You promised, dude.’ Dean accused, and you looked between them, confused.

'Promised, what?’ The demand was clear and both boys squirmed. 'Well?’

A few moments of silence passed, and Sam cleared his throat. 'Dean and I agreed…..that…..’ He continued to avoid your gaze. 'Thatneitherofuswouldhitonyou.’ He mumbled out and your eyes widened comically. Cas stood behind, watching the exchange as you climbed to your feet, staring at the Winchester boys.

'What?’

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Look, Sammy and I agreed because we both, you know, _like_ you. We agreed you were off limits.’

You nodded slowly, looking at both of them still. Slowly, you relaxed, a smile spreading across your face. 'What, so you boys never learned to share?’

Their mouths dropped so fast, you were surprised you didn’t hear a thud when their jaws hit the floor. Cas frowned from behind you.

'Share?’ Dean asked.

The smile on your face widened. 'Yeah. Share. A little….ménage a trois….or ménage a….four.’ You frowned, forgetting the French word for four. You glanced back at Castiel, who looked even more confused. 'Come on. A girl can only spend so much time around so much hotness before she gets curious. And with you three, that’s about five minutes.’ You opened your arms, feeling the alcohol strengthening your bravado. 'And I’m not the sort of girl who can pick and choose. I want the whole sweet shop.’

Dean and Sam looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. The elder brother shrugged. 'Hell, you know me. I’m up for anything. Not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.’ Sam took longer, thinking about it for a moment. Then he tilted his head, nodded.

'You only live once right?’

Your smile became a grin, and you turned to look at Castiel again. 'How about you, angel wings?’

He eyed you nervously, swallowing hard. 'I, er…’

Dean chuckled. 'Come on, Cas. Loosen up.’

'This seems immoral.’ Cas replied, swaying a little under the effects of the alcohol.

'It is.’ Dean retorted. 'That’s half the fun.’

'I do not know if I am comfortable with this.’ The angel stepped back a little and you ducked your head, moving closer to him. In your wildest fantasies, you never imagined coming this close to having all three of them together, and with the amount of alcohol in your system, there was no end to your courage. You traced one hand down the white collar of Cas’ dress shirt, itching to get that trench coat off of him.

'Then let me make you more comfortable.’ You gripped his collar tight, pulling him down into a kiss. At first he was startled, and didn’t respond, until you deepened the kiss, probing at his lips with your tongue. His mouth opened, allowing you access, and soon he was responding in the proper manner – and with skill, you noted briefly. Dean cleared his throat from behind you, and you pulled away reluctantly, smiling coyly at Cas, who took a shuddering breath.

'That was…interesting.’ His voice lowered further if possible. 'I would like to experience more of that.’

Sam grinned at his brother. 'Never thought I’d see the day.’

'Don’t complain, Sammy. This is a bucket list thing.’

'Really? Three guys, one girl?’ His brother looked at him in confusion. Dean shrugged.

'You never watched porn? Hell, I’m wondering how long it’ll take to wear her out.’

'Hey.’ You turned away from Cas, hands on your hips. 'I am right here.’

Dean moved forward, grabbing you around the waist, grinding his crotch into you, providing evidence of his arousal. You yelped, and he grinned. 'Now you’re right here.’ He kissed you once, roughly, then span you round, running his hand up the back of your thighs, pushing you into Cas, who looked to Dean for guidance. 'Kiss her then, Cas.’ Dean’s hand moved further up your torso, cupping your breast through the thin fabric of the vest you wore, and you gasped, only to have it swallowed down by Cas. Sam chuckled at the angel’s sudden eagerness, before disappearing for a moment. When he came back into the library, he had a handful of condoms and you shook your head.

'No need for that.’ You pushed Cas back slightly, but he simply carried on kissing you on your neck, nipping with blunt teeth. Dean started to do the same on the other side, and you just about died right there. 'Got this nifty – uh – little device in my that prevents any….accidents. Besides, fuck, Dean, not so hard.’ He mumbled an apology against your neck. 'Besides, I know I’m clean. Like you said, you only live once.’

'Amen to that.’ Dean raised his free hand, which contained a half drunk beer.

Sam nodded, looking at his brother. 'Truckstop waitress with the bizarre rash?’ He reminded him and Dean scowled.

'Hey, I learnt. I get checked. Don’t patronise me.’

'Uh.’ You groaned, as Dean’s thumb brushed your erect nipple. 'Seriously. We’re good.’ Cas’s hand covered your cheek, bringing your mouth back to his, and he kissed you deeply again. He seemed to really like doing that.

'This might get awkward.’ Dean said suddenly. 'One of us is being left out.’

'Oh no, you carry on.’ Sam said, with a grin. 'Seeing Y/N get all hot and flustered like that is kind of a turn on.’ He wasn’t lying, as he ran his hand down his own stomach, coming to rest on the outline of his hardened cock. Dean shrugged, and put his beer on the table, freeing up both his hands. He watched for a moment as Cas kissed you breathlessly, then pulled you away, chiding the angel as he did so.

'Don’t hog all the action, Cas.’ The angel looked confused. Dean looked you up and down, running his hand lightly over your collarbone. 'I don’t think the clothes are gonna work, Y/N.’ You grinned, wondering if you were actually dreaming at the moment. Really. You must have fallen asleep on the couch, and this entire thing, all three of the boys being there, _wanting_ you, couldn’t be real right?

Slowly, you gripped the hem of your vest top, pulling it off to leave you standing in your jeans and a bra. You and Sammy had already removed your shoes and socks for Twister, which was handy. You pointed at Cas.

'You. Trench coat. Off.’ The angel complied, removing it and folding it neatly over the back of the chair behind him. Sam pushed himself off of the table, stalking over and placing his large hands on your hips, and you groaned as he thrust his erection against the small of your back. You looked to Dean. 'This is going way too slow.’

'Would this be easier in the bedroom?’ The eldest Winchester asked, and you glanced around.

'Probably.’

You shrieked as Sam hoisted you up, fireman carrying you out of the room.

'I thought we were sharing?’ Castiel asked innocently, and Dean chuckled, pushing the angel to follow his younger brother. When they got to your bedroom, Sam had already deposited you on the bed, and was in the process of removing your jeans.

'Hey, start without us much?’ Dean growled, and Sam shrugged.

'I figure, get going. If she teases much more, I’m gonna combust in my pants. And I’m not a teenager.’ He threw your jeans across the room and started to peel of his own clothes. Dean shrugged and followed suit, prompting Cas to do the same. You laid on the bed, watching in rapt, slightly drunk, fascination as the boys stripped in front of you, clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor; except for Cas, who actually _folded_ his stuff and put it on the chest of drawers. When they were all three stood, naked, all visibly aroused, you sat up, gaping a little, thinking through the mechanics of what you were about to do….

Then threw caution to the wind.

You stood, pulling off your panties, which were practically soaked through anyway, and slipping your bra off. The boys stared, Dean’s grin growing filthier by the minute. But you decided there and then, you were calling the shots. 'So, boys.’ You took a breath, standing before them naked, goosebumps erupting on your skin. 'Who wants where?’

'We could just take turns.’ Dean suggested. You raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe. But we should get the first round out the way first, huh?’ You thought for a moment, biting your bottom lip. 'Dean…lay down.’ He did as he was told and you approached Sam, standing on tip toes, just barely able to reach his lips. 'Hey, Sam…wanna fuck me up the ass?’

His eyes widened. 'Y-you’re sure?’ He asked quietly. You grinned.

'Honey, this is not my first rodeo. There’s lube in the bedside table.’ He nodded and you turned your attention to Cas, who was alternating between looking at you and his dick’s reaction to you. 'You okay, Cas?’ You stepped up to him, tentatively wrapping you hand around his cock. He groaned at the heat of your flesh on his, pulling you closer. 'I’m gonna start you off slow, baby. Just watch, learn, do what we tell you, yeah?’ He nodded, the look on his face of absolute bliss as you pumped his cock a couple of times, swiping your thumb over the head. 'Come on.’

You removed your hand from him, and he sagged a little, watching as you sauntered over to the bed, bending down to provide him a view of your naked ass. Dean grinned up at you, his hand wrapped around his own cock. 'Want me to ride you, Dean?’

'You have no idea, Y/N.’ He sat up, grabbing your wrists and pulling you on top of him. You yelped, but caught your own fall, straddling his pelvis, his length resting against your wet cunt, and you groaned at the hardness as he twitched against you. 'You’re not gonna be walking for a week.’ His eyes darted to Sam, who’d finally located the lube in the bedside drawer, holding it up in some sort of victory.

Cas drifted closer to the bed, watching as Sam knelt on the bed behind you. Dean pulled you up a little, using his hand to position his cock at your entrance, and you sank down onto him, both of you groaning as he filled and stretched you. It had been a while since you’d slept with anyone; it was hard to find the time these days, and the tightness was evident of that. Dean’s length was not ungenerous either which caused a delicious pressure in your groin. Sam’s hands came underneath your arms to grope your breasts, and he kissed your neck, guiding you into a rhythm on his brothers cock. 'Cas.’ You gasped out, reaching out for him. He came closer, and you wrapped your hand around his cock again, and the blissful look returned to his face as you started to pump up and down, using his precum to lubricate your path.

Dean’s fingers quested down to where you were joined with him, seeking out your clit and finding it in seconds. He twisted and pinched, and within moment, you were crying out, spasming around his cock as you came for the first time. One of Sam’s hands disappeared and you felt a cold sensation against your asshole, and he pushed one finger in, triggering another orgasm, or possibly a continuation of the first and Dean grunted as you tightened further around him. 'Fuck, Sam.’ He said to his brother, who grinned.

'Sorry dude, but I’m not gonna hurt her.’

'No, but she might hurt me.’

'You fucking love it.’ You retorted, earning yourself a hard thrust from his cock, right into your sweet spot, and you almost fell forwards, crying out in pleasure. Cas watched, practically fucking your hand now as Dean fucked your pussy. Sam pulled his hands away from your breasts briefly, lining himself up with your ass. He hesitated, and you groaned. 'Sam, would you please just fuck me up the ass and stop bottling it.’ He didn’t reply, but seconds later, you felt him thrust gently against you, pushing in bit by bit. The burn was intense, but not unwelcomed, and Dean slowed his movements to allow his brother to enter you. 'Fuck.’ You grunted, pushing back a little, and Sam leant his head down, biting gently at your neck.

He continued to push in, and when he was fully seated, pulled your head round to kiss you deeply as Dean began to move again, the increased tightness because of his brother making him grunt harder. The second Sam began to move slowly, you fell apart, cumming hard, crying out, your hand releasing Cas, who groaned with the loss. Dean looked over, seeing the angel stood there and he shook his head.

'Y/N, don’t leave Cas out. You convinced him after all.’

You nodded, hardly able to form coherent thought with the two Winchesters fucking you simultaneously. You reached out, pulling Cas closer, twisting your body slighty, which increased the pressure for both Sam and Dean, who moaned in unison, their thrusting increasing in pace a little. Giving Cas a dreamy like smile, you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, hearing the pleasured sound coming from his throat, which spurred you on. Hollowing your cheeks, you took his cock fully into your mouth, one hand at the base and your other holding onto his hip, urging him closer. He took the instruction well, and began to move his hips back and forth, fucking your mouth.

Dean grunted hard, using his hands to hold you up. Sam helped, his own hands on your waist, trying to keep his thrusts in tandem with his brother’s, briefly wondering why he didn’t feel awkward about feeling Dean’s cock brushing against his inside your body. You weren’t thinking much at all, only feeling, and the feeling was wonderful. Your head was swimming, and you weren’t sure how many times you came, but you could feel the wetness on your thighs and Dean’s, and once again, you were certain you were dreaming.

Cas’s cock hardened further in your mouth and you pulled away briefly. 'That feeling, Cas? Go with it, don’t stop.’ You returned to sucking his cock, and he gripped your head, suddenly becoming braver in his movements as he pumped harder and faster, fucking your throat. You concentrated on breathing through your nose, enjoying the rough way he handled you as he cried out, pumping harder and you felt him come. Swallowing down every last drop, he finally stopped, pulling away and stumbling backwards. A grin spread across your face. 'You might wanna sit down.’

The angel nodded, hitting the deck with his back against the wall.

Dean pulled you back to face him, kissing you, not caring for the fact that you’d just swallowed Cas’ load. He broke the kiss with a strangled cry, his thrusts getting harder. 'Fuck. I’m gonna cum.’ The warning was brief, and he arched up, his thrusts becoming brutal. You felt your own orgasm approaching again, and as you fell over the precipice, you felt Sam’s teeth embed in your shoulder as he cried out, following the both of you over the edge. Nonsensical words fell from your mouth as you rode out the bliss, and Sam eventually stopped moving and twitching inside you, pulling out gently. You collapsed on top of Dean as Sam rolled over to lay beside the both of you.

'That was….’ The younger hunter panted for breath. 'Fuck, Y/N.’

'So, sharing isn’t too bad then, huh Sammy?’ Dean teased, brushing hair out of your eyes. You looked up at him, turning your head to look at both of them. The smirk returned to your face, despite the ache between your legs.

'Who says I’m anywhere near done with you three?’


End file.
